Bitte, bitte gib mir ein neues Leben
by LadyShigeko
Summary: Das beknackte Leben des Harry Potter... HP x LV es darf gelacht werden


**Bitte, bitte gib mir ein neues Leben**

Diese FF ist für alle da draußen die keine Harry-Potter-FF's mehr lesen können, in denen Harry ein seelisches und körperliche Wrack ist, das von seinen Verwandten vergewaltigt und missbraucht wurde, Dumbledore der Böse ist und Voldemort der nette Blumenpflücker…

Dies ist meine Antwort darauf, nachdem ich wiedermal an solch einen Schrott geraten bin…

Und nun viel Spaß^^

**Bitte, bitte gib mir ein neues Leben**

Harry war ein Wrack, ein schatten seiner selbst. Und warum? Wegen den Dursleys!

Sie hatten ihn von klein auf mit liebe, Zärtlichkeit, streichel- und kuscheleinheiten, seinem Lieblingsessen und last but not least, mit rührender Unterstützung und Förderung seiner Schulischen Leistung, du dem gemacht, was er heute war.

Ein voll auf gesunder Junge, der stink normal war!

Gut, so weit man das von Harry Potter eben sagen konnte. (aber wer war eben kein Potter, was er noch herausfinden sollte… ba ba ba…)

Und durch den derzeitigen psychischen stand von Harry, wechselte er auf Voldemorts, oder Tom, wie er ihn als einziger nennen durfte, neben seinen Todesser und der ganzen Schwarzmagischen Bevölkerung, da Voldemort ja in Wahrheit nur für die Gleichberechtigung der schwarzmagischen Kreaturen Kämpfte.

Und seine Methodenwaren nicht fragwürdig, da er erstens NIE unschuldige tötete und der Rest ihm von Dumbledore in die Schuhe geschoben worden war. Genau.

Und überhaupt tat man das einem Kind nicht an, Kinder waren die Zukunft. Und so etwas zu tun, galt als verbrachen, und wurde hart bestraft in der magischen Bevölkerung. Deshalb war Dumbledore Böse, da er Größenwahnsinnig war und Tom eben der beste, liebst, dunkle Lord aller Zeiten war. Aber in Wahrheit war ja Dumbeldore der Dunkle Lord.

Und überhaupt war Tom ein netter fürsorglicher Mensch, nun gut, er war ein Vampir und sein Vater war nicht etwa dieser Muggel Tom Riddle, dein es war Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich… Und der andere Vater, war Gryffindor, ein Elfen-Dämon-Mix.

Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass Tom ein Muggel- und Schlammblut- und Halbblüterhasser war. Wenn er alle tötete, starb die magische Bevölkerung aus. Es mussten nur alle Weißmagier und die, die hinter Dumbledore standen umgebracht werden.

Und Harry, wenn wir schon dabei sind, ist auch kein Potter. Dein er ist der Sohn von Severus und Lucius und Sirius. Die warne nämlich eine Triade und Draco war dem nach sein Bruder.

Und überhaupt verehrte er Severus eigentlich schon immer. Er mochte ihn, auch wenn er das nicht zeigte und immer den dummen spielte im Unterricht, obwohl er schriftlich der Klassenbeste war…

Und Severus liebe ihn auch. Er tat das nur, weil er sonst von Dumbi sich rechtfertigen müsste, warum er das tat, obwohl Dumbels befohlen hatte, den Jungen mies und wie den letzten Dreck zu behandeln.

Allerdings waren seine Eltern auch magische Wesen… natürlich!

Und er somit auch, er war ein Elfen-Vampir-Dämon-Mix.

Er hatte, wie man sich vorstellen konnte erhebliche Probleme, bei den drei Umwandlungen und bei der Bindungspartnerwahl…

Es war natürlich ein Mann und dazu noch Tom, aber das machte nichts.

Es machte allerdings etwas, das er einfach so die Seite gewechselt hatte, war es doch eine gehörige Umstellung, von den Dursleys, die ihn zu einen seelisch verkümmerten Wrack gemacht hatten und all den netten Todessern.

Gut, Bellatrix war wirklich böse und Tom hatte sie auch gerecht dafür bestraft, aber ansonsten waren alle Nett zu ihm.

Besondere eben Tom, der nette Blumenpflücker von Nebenan.

Schlimm war nur der Krieg gegen Dumbledore. Der alte Gichtsack war nicht so leicht zu besiegen gewesen.

Aber Harry, oder Alexander Damian Jack Malfoy-Black-Snape, war nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, allerdings nach Slytherin. Er hatte, als einziger je in der Geschichte von Hogwarts den sprechenden Hut zweimal aufgesetzt. Alle Achtung^^

Dann, hatte er herausgefunden das sein sogenannten freunde alle miese niederträchtige Verräter waren, die nur wegen seiner Berühmtheit mit ihm befreundet waren und außerdem wurden sie von seinem Geld dafür bezahlt…

Traurige Sache, aber nicht alle hatten ein falsches spiel gespielt. Die Wealsey Zwillinge nicht.

Dann band er sich mit Tom, wer war 16., in jener Nacht wurden auch noch Zwillinge gezeugt, die ihm das leben zusätzlich erschwerten unter Dumbledores Fuchtel. Aber das war egal…

Er kehrte als Alexander Damian Jack Malfoy-Black-Snape- Riddle nach Hogwarts Zurück. Er war nun mal stolz auf seine Namen und deshalb musste es ein Doppel-Name sein. Gut gesetzlich galten nicht mehr als drei, aber er war nun mal der junge der Lebt, gut, es war nur eine gefälschte Prophezeiung, aber was soll's, das Volk sah, was das Volk sehen wollte.

Und mit seinen Freunde, immer wieder peinlichen vorhersehbaren, aber weil stur und einfach zu blöd war es zusehen herbeigeführten abstürzen, wegen seinem alten Leben, als Dumbledores Marionette, vielen Gemeinheiten des alten verlogenen Wasserhuhns, schafften sie es eben diesen zu besiegen.

Tom wurde neuer Zaubereiminister und alle lebten in glück und Eintracht, da Dumbels grausam hingerichtet wurde und all seine Anhänger.

Und da Tom unsterblich war, genauso wie auch Harry leben sie noch bis ans ende der Welt, mit seine 13 Kindern, die er alle leibte, und zusammen waren sie eine glückliche Familie aus Dämon-Vampir-Elfen-Veela, die über die magische Welt herrschte, da Harry's und Tom's Eltern alles Könige ihrer Völker waren und somit auch ihre Kinder die amtierenden Kronprinzen dieser Länder. Uns so lebten sie glücklich bis an besagte Ende, als die Ozonschicht sich auflöste und die Erde explodierte wegen dem 16. Weltkrieg mit der Marskolonie die eine Atombombe gezündet hatte, mit Nuklearem Sprengkopf und Naquader*. Und dann stürzte die Erde in die Sonne und die Klingonen gewannen.

Und dann kamen die Affen…

**Ende**

*siehe Stargate Kommando SG-1

Freue mich auf kommi, oder auch nicht, wie ihr wollt…

Aber an alle, die mir beigestanden haben auf meinem langen, langen Weg durch diese FF und den Glauben und die Hoffnung nicht verloren haben, das sie jemals ein ende hab en würde, ein großes fettes Danke und Kekse^^ Für die, die keine Kekse wollen, ich habe auch Zitronenbonbons^^

Arrivederci und Servus, wir lesen uns wider, hoffe ich, und wenn ihr mich nicht lest, lese ich euch^^

Sag zum Abschied leise Servus nicht Ade und nicht Adieu

Lg LadyShigeko


End file.
